Levemente
by Faig2
Summary: ...Hay veces en las que un ninja debe tomar decisiones muy dolorosas...Y cuando llegue el momento, ¿cuál será tu decisión?...Capítulo III
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto (quién está a punto de matarme de la angustia).**

Bueno aquí les va la presentación de la historia. Está inspirada en una canción que seguro la adivinan por el título. _Levemente _de_ Reik. _Créanlo o no, no hace mucho la escuché y la descubrí. Me cautivó la letra, y es que cada vez que escucho una música siempre me la imaginó en una situación o la identificó por la letra con alguna historia. Y si está en otro idioma, me inspiro en la melodía y en lo que pudiera decir.

Bueno, el punto es que me ha encantado y pensé en hacerla historia. Sólo que salió más grande de lo que creí, además de no tener tiempo, decidí hacerla en varios capítulos. Por estrofas. Quizá en este capítulo sólo coja una estrofa para esta parte de la historia, pero puede ser que más adelante cojas dos o más. La verdad no sé a que va tanta explicación, sólo quiero decirles que lo hice en dos horas, de forma inesperada. Por lo que espero sean consientes al juzgarla. U_U

Ok, sólo ignórenme y lean!

"_**Levemente"**_

_

* * *

_

Las nubes cubrían lentamente el cielo, tornando de inmediato aquel punto de batalla más gris que antes, más frío, más…_muerto. _En esos precisos instantes, _esa_ era la única palabra que rondaba la cabeza de Naruto al ver como todo se vertía sobre ellos dos, una vez más habían llegado a sus límites. Una vez más, él tendría que decidir y eso no le agradaba. La decisión que esta vez había tomado no era propia de él. Pero así sería esta vez porque ya estaba harto, cansado de todo. Y al pensar si esto afectaría a alguien se dio cuenta de que él sería el único verdaderamente afectado, y a pesar de que la mayoría sabría de antemano que a nadie le dolería más esto que a él, jamás ninguno de ellos podría imaginar la magnitud de su dolor. _Jamás. _Pero él ya se había vuelto un experto en esconder sus sentimientos, en aprisionar su emociones en los más profundo de su ser, en asesinar cada natural sensación al encontrarse con una reacción incontrolable. Y todo esto gracias a su _mentor_, a su _amigo_, a su _amante_, a su _más profundo amor secreto _y probablemente el único y último que viviría para siempre en su corazón.

Y ahí lo tenía, frente a él, tan fatigado y lacerado como él. Hastiado al igual que él de esa situación, de esa incansable y constante persecución.

* * *

El pelinegro desde un inicio supo que esto no los llevaría a ningún lado, para él era totalmente absurdo aquel tonto pensamiento de Naruto de querer llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha. _Una pérdida de tiempo_, cada vez que se enfrentaban, Sasuke no se cansaba de decírselo al rubio. Sin embargo, no esperaba que éste comprendiera sus razones, nunca lo esperó. Porque si alguna vez tendría que definir a Naruto con una sola palabra, esa sería **obstinado**. Y claro, había un millón de otras características con las que podría identificar al rubio, pero ésta era la que últimamente había insistido en invadir su mente cada vez que se preguntaba por qué Naruto aún seguía haciendo esto. Por qué seguía lastimándose de esa manera, si él mejor que nadie sabía que no había vuelta atrás. ¿Por qué? Por más que buscara una respuesta, no la encontraba. Era tan grande su cuestionamiento que incluso había pensado en preguntárselo, pero eso no sería posible, al menos no en esta absurda vida terrenal.

* * *

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse cuando ambos shinobis salieron del ensimismamiento al que se habían sometido al encontrase de esa manera tan inesperada. Pero que de alguna u otra forma había tomado el mismo rumbo que todos sus encuentros.

— Sasuke… yo —Con esa corta frase el rubio cortó el silencio, acentuando el mismo tono adolorido como en sus cortas e improvisadas conversaciones.

— Temo que esta vez no tengo tiempo para escucharte. — Antes de que Naruto terminara la oración, el ojinegro la interrumpió. — Terminemos esto de una vez— En dejo cansado el Uchiha se posicionó en señal de continuar con la batalla.

Sin embargo, Naruto no tenía ninguna intención de continuarla. Ya lo había decidido. Negando con la cabeza gacha, Naruto se dirigió nuevamente al pelinegro.

— Ya no quiero pelear.

Sasuke no se esperaba esa respuesta de Naruto, pero tampoco le sorprendía aquella confesión.

— Es bueno que lo hayas comprendido, Naruto. Nunca tendrás oportunidad conmigo. — El rubio solo oía cada palabra que el pelinegro pronunciaba más no le interesaba. — Nadie te culpará por querer seguir tu camino. Yo seguiré el mío.

— Hum. Esta es la primera vez que dices algo tan ilógico, sabes Teme. — Naruto había respondido casi de inmediato a la última afirmación que el Uchiha había hecho. — Es que no te haz dado cuenta, mi camino es el que siempre he seguido, y es este mismo camino el que siempre me lleva hasta ti. — Retirando con su brazo la sangre de su boca, continúo. — ¿Crees que no intentado seguir otro? Muchas veces, pero mientras más lo intento, más cerca me encuentro de ti. Es estúpido dattebayo. Totalmente estúpido negarme a mi destino. — El pelinegro intentaba no pensar en las palabras que decía el rubio, sin embargo cada una tenía tanto sentido también para él. Él sentía también lo mismo. — Es por eso que yo…—.

Pero justo cuando Naruto iba a mencionar su última resolución, una fuerte explosión capturó la atención de ambos.

Al parecer, los habían encontrado. Una situación a la que casi estaban acostumbrados. Nuevamente volverían a separarse. Pero en algún momento volvería a reunirse, a enfrascarse en la misma situación pero de diferente manera. Por un momento, el pelinegro creyó más en el destino que en cualquier cosa. Sería un nuevo principio al que ceñirse porque tantas coincidencias no podían seguir siendo coincidencias.

Mientras que todo seguía su "habitual" rumbo, Naruto pensaba en la posibilidad de cambiar el desenlace. Pero ya era tarde, Sasuke ya había desaparecido y él ya se encontraba reunido con el equipo siete, entre cuestionamientos y reprimendas. Como siempre sucedía, una angustiada Sakura se encargaba de curar sus heridas mientras Kakashi se desconectaba del mundo con la vista en el horizonte. Contrario a Sai que parecía siempre atento a cada acción tomada por cualquiera del equipo.

Ante todo esto, a Naruto solo le quedaba contar todo lo sucedido desde un inicio antes los miembros del equipo y la Hokague. Sin embargo, siempre guardaba algunos detalles para él. Pequeños fragmentos de un recuerdo que con el pasar de los días se hacía más borroso en su mente. Con los que inconcientemente pretendía resolver _las razones_ que motivaban al Uchiha a seguir ese nebuloso camino. Aquellas razones que le habían hecho abandonarlo sin ninguna pena. Sin ningún miserable ápice de arrepentimiento. Intentaba buscar entre aquellos recuerdos alguna palabra que justificara tan inescrupuloso adiós. Intentos frustrados que lo llevaban a la misma conclusión. Sasuke no tenía palabra, no tenía corazón.

_Intento resolver el misterio de tu adiós_

_no tienes coartada,_

_no tienes palabras,_

_no tienes corazón._

* * *

_Continuará…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Levemente**

_Capítulo II_

El sol refulgía en lo más alto cuando dos shinobis decidieron comenzar con su acostumbrado entrenamiento. A punto de iniciar con éste, uno de ellos tuvo la grandiosa idea de que un combate cuerpo a cuerpo ser a una mejor forma de calentar antes de arrancar con esa extenuante jornada.  
Lo que milagrosamente consintió el pelinegro acompañante.

De alguna manera aquellos entrenamientos se habían vuelto rutina cuando ambos descubrieron que entrenar juntos era muy beneficioso. Aunque en un inicio para Sasuke le fue difícil aceptar aquello, ya que estaba acostumbrado a entrenar solo, pronto se encontró renuente a esa propuesta.

Así fue como cada semana ambos shinobis se reunían en el bosque, en un claro muy tranquilo que de casualidad Naruto había encontrado en una de sus misiones. Si bien era cierto que quedaba un poco lejos de la aldea, los dos coincidieron en que sería lo mejor.

Fue así que se encontraban en un típico día de entrenamiento, sólo que esta vez habían comenzado una imprevista pelea de calentamiento que pronosticaba enxtenderse más de lo debido.  
Muchas horas después, sus chakras al igual que sus cuerpos eran exigidos al máximo, y a pesar de que respirar se les dificultaba, ninguno daba señales de querer rendirse. Y es que ya no se trataba de ninguna clase de calentamiento, se había vuelto un combate real, uno que siempre habían dejado pendiente después de ese ataque a Konoha por parte de Orochimaru.

El cielo se había tornado rojo cuando ambos caían extenuados, uno al lado de otro, con los rostros empapados de sudor. Sus cuerpos ya no les respondían. Habían gastado hasta la última gota de energía para llevar esa batalla hasta semejante nivel. Lo que ciertamente fue un gasto innecesario, pues al final todo se resumía a un decepcionante empate.

- ¿Teme?- Hace varios minutos que ambos se encontraban recostados en la misma posición, sin decir palabra. Lo que a Naruto le resultaba inquietante mas no incómodo. Se sentía bien como estaba, mirar las nubes después de todo era un ejercicio bastante relajante. Ahora comprendía porque Shikamaru gastaba tanto tiempo en eso.

- ...- A comparación de Naruto, a Sasuke le costaba relajarse. Y no es que eso no lo fuera, sino que tenía mucho en qué pensar como para lograr relajarse. Simplemente desde aquel encuentro con Orochimaru le era imposible mantener su mente en blanco.

- Esto es un empate, cierto?- Naruto volvió a preguntar asumiendo que éste le escuchaba.

- Sólo es suerte, dobe.

- No es cierto, ambos caímos al mismo tiempo.- Un leve puchero era emitido por el pelirubio.

- Tienes razón, pero yo aún me puedo poner en pie.- Y con algo de notorio esfuerzo, el pelinegro logró sentarse en su mismo sitio.- Ves.

- Eso no es ponerse en pie, teme baka!.- Naruto no había hecho más que girar su cabeza hacia el ojinegro.

- Sí, pero al menos no estoy inmovilizado.

- Ah sí!.- El rubio era muy competitivo por lo que no dejaría pasar ese encuentro como otro grandioso triunfo del Uchiha. Así que sobreexigiendo su cuerpo, logró conseguir una posición más decente que la anterior. Dándole así una mejor visión de un gesto mordaz al pelinegro.

- Hmph.- Sasuke lo dejaría pasar por esta vez. Así que sin más miramientos decidió retomar su antigua posición sobre el delgado pasto, una vez más con la mirada hacia el cielo. Acto que Naruto no dudó en seguir de inmediato.

Las ráfagas de viento se volvían más fuertes, y las ramas de los árboles se mecían con ferocidad. Todo indicaba que era hora de irse. El estómago de Naruto pronto comenzaría a rugir por el hambre y Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a pagar sus gastos en comida nuevamente.

Fue así que el pelinegro hizo el ademán de levantarse cuando inesperadamente se encontró con un peso extra sobre sí. Era Naruto.

- Esta vez será mi victoria.- Y con la misma sonrisa zorruna que lo caracterizaba, sujetó de un brazo a un pelinegro algo confundido por la fuerza que éste aún poseía, y lo lanzó lejos sin destino alguno.- A qué no te esperabas eso, bastardo!.- Y sin ningún recato estalló de risa.- Siempre supe que el kyubi serviría de algo.- Y efectivamente así fue, Naruto sanaba más rápido de lo normal por lo que no era extraño que recuperara su chakra en menos tiempo.

Sin embargo, este misterioso hecho no le era tema de interés al pelinegro, es más nisiquiera estaba pensando en eso cuando se vio atacado por el ojiazul, cogiéndole totalmente desprevenido sin tiempo para evitar tan aparatoso choque contra uno de los árboles de alrededor.

Naruto no terminaba de celebarar su reciente triunfo cuando se dio cuenta de que hace minutos que Sasuke no emitía protesta alguna, extraño en él. Rápidamente salió de su gloria para acercarse al pelinegro. Estaba desmayado. Al parecer el impacto había sido más fuerte de lo que imaginó.  
Naruto había entrado en pánico. Debería ser el ninja más feliz del mundo en esos instantes, pero no era así . Quería derrotar al Uchiha, era cierto, mas no planeaba lastimarlo tanto. Y menos dejarlo en ese estado inconsiente. No sabía qué hacer. Si moverlo o no. Sakura le había dicho muchas veces que en casos como esos no se debía mover a la persona. Y menos aún, si existía una posible fractura. Pero, en ese caso cómo se supone que debía ayudarlo. Pequeño detalle que no recordaba y maldecía.

Entre absurdos y tontos pensamientos, el rubio decidió que lo mejor sería llevarlo en su espalda hasta el hospital de Konoha lo más pronto posible. Y así lo hizo. Se encontraba aún a medio camino cuando sintió que Sasuke despertaba.

- Uhm. Q--qué haces?- El pelinegro se encontraba todavía algo aturdido cuando visualizó la rapidez con la que Naruto saltaba sobre los árboles.  
- Te llevo al hospital, teme. Creí que no despertarías nunca.- Ahora que estaba depierto, Naruto se sentía más calmado.- ¿Cómo te sientes?  
- Me estrellé contra un árbol, viviré , no necesito atención médica, dobe. Así que bájame.- En tono débil pero demandante , el pelinegro se movía insistemente contra Naruto. No soportaba sentirse inútil.  
- Ay! Quédate quieto, teme baka, no ves que nos vamos a caer.  
- Eres sordo. ¡He dicho qué me bajes!  
- Pero que malagradecido eres, sino dejas de moverte vamos a cae...  
- ¡Cuidado!  
- ¡Q--ué !- Naruto estaba tan ocupado hablando que no se había dado cuenta del gran árbol que se alzaba en frente de ellos. Con un rápido movimiento, logró esquivarlo posándose sobre una endeble rama.- Uff! Eso estuvo cerca. Ya ves lo que causas por terco, malagradecido.  
- ¡Eres un torpe!  
- ¡Y tú un debilucho!  
- ¡Repítelo!  
- Te dije D-E-B-I-L-...- Naruto estaba deletreando aquel insulto cuando de repente la frágil rama en la que se había detenido comenzaba a partirse.-Ups!

Y en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, ambos se encontraban cayendo varios metros hacia abajo. Sasuke, como era de esperarse, anticipó la caída por lo que tuvo tiempo de preparar su descenso, sin embargo no contaba con la astucia de que Naruto se dejaría caer tan fácilmente. No le quedó más remedio que sacrificar aquella confortable caída por una inusitada y muy dolorosa colisión contra el suelo.  
Y es que éste para evitar que el tonto rubio caiga de mala manera, había conseguido abrazarlo en el aire y saltar de lado ente los árboles esquivando las ramas y demás. Sólo que el peso era mucho por lo que su último intento de descender sin mayores golpes fue en vano. Su tobillo le había fallado haciendo que ambos rodaran varios metros por el suelo antes de encontrarse en una incómoda posición que ninguno de los dos notó, ya que la rama rota acababa de caer sobre la cabeza de Naruto como premio a su ineptitud. Lo que despertó en ambos una incontrolable risa.

Uno encima del otro reían de la estúpida situación que se había desencadenado. Mientras Sasuke aún reía, Naruto se había percatado de que la risa de éste era pura y honesta. Una que saléa del corazón. Una que nunca había visto y que quizá nadie más vería. Se sentía afortunado. Y a pesar del dolor que sentía en esos momentos, se sentía muy feliz.  
No sabía muy bien por qué, pero quería capturar ese preciso instante en su mente por siempre. No quería perder ningún detalle, ninguno. Pero sobretodo, quería conservar aquella sonrisa de Sasuke sólo para él. Quería poseerla. Tantos pensamientos se arremolinaban en la mente del rubio que sólo podían acabar convirtiéndose en intensas sensaciones, llevándolo a un total pero muy seguro impulsivo acto. Había juntado sus labios con los del pelinegro sin pensarlo dos veces. Profundizando éste sin siquiera esperar el consentimiento del otro. Al igual que la sonrisa de Sasuke, ese beso también había nacido desde su corazón.  
Desde lo más profundo de su alma, en donde de alguna manera había permanecido ese sentimiento oculto. No había vuelta atrás, aquel sentimiento se había liberado y jamás volvería a ser confinado.

Después de ese agradable acercamiento, a Sasuke se le había ido la sonrisa de la cara. Estaba perplejo. Acababa de liberarse de tantos pensamientos cuando estaba en el claro para que luego Naruto viniera y le llenará nuevamente la cabeza de inquietantes ideas. El pelinegro comenzaba a cavilar muchas de éstas, pero en especial una de ellas se apodearaba de su mente muy cobardemente: escapar.  
De pronto le había entrado unas ganas locas de huir. Él nunca lo había hecho y no comenzaría ahora. Sólo debía analizar las cosas racionalmente, sabio pensamiento que le permitió retirarse de esa posición a una menos sofocante. Naruto para su tranquilidad solo se hizo a un lado sin emitir ni el más mínimo gesto.  
Simplemente se quedó ahí parado, con en ese visible sonrojo en las mejillas. Era evidente que verse a las caras sería vergonzoso en ese momento, al menos para Naruto quien había tomado iniciativa en demostrar sus más profundos sentimientos. Sentimientos que para Sasuke no eran nuevos,  
pues él también sentía algo, algo que acababa de acrecentarse mucho más con ese beso. Pero tampoco afirmaría lo que no terminaba de comprender. Por lo que prefirió no arriesgarse a pedir explicaciones de algo que para él no significaba nada aún o la menos eso pensaba.

Sin más cuestionamientos internos, Sasuke se dispuso a caminar en dirección a la aldea. Restarle importancia al asunto se había convertido en su estrategia, creyendo que Naruto sabría interpretar esta reciente acción como una invitación al olvido. Después de todo, siempre se habían entendido sin necesidad de usar palabras. Sin embargo, esto no le quedaba claro a Naruto, a ese rubio que de pronto sintió la necesidad de explicarle al pelinegro lo que le sucedía.

- Sa--Sasuke, hay algo que quiero explicarte.- El rubio estaba dispuesto a contarle sobre sus sentimientos, sin embargo el pelinegro no.

- No te he pedido explicaciones.- Quizá sonaba rudo, pero era la verdad. Él no las quería. Por lo que siguió su camino sin detenerse a mirar al rubio.

- Pero yo quiero dártelas.- Naruto replicó más convencido aun.

- ...- Sasuke seguía sin detenerse.

Naruto estaba resuelto a dárselas, pero no hablaría hasta que éste le mirase a la cara. Así que adelantando el paso lo detuvo del brazo, volteándolo con fuerza.- Te lo voy a decir quieras o no.- Sasuke sólo intentaba safarse del agarre, mas éste era muy fuerte.

- ¿Y para qué? Nada de lo que digas tendrá importancia. Si fue o no un accidente, no me interesa. ¡Sólo aléjate!.- El pelinegro no sabía de dónde había sacado tantas palabras. Pero lo que le parecía aún más raro era el tono dolido con la que las dijo. En su interior se agitaba un inexplicable sentimiento de temor. Miedo a sus sentimientos, miedo de lo que podía sentir, a lo que podría renunciar si permitía que aquello lo invadiese, pues él ya había decidido su destino, destino en el cual sólo cabía su venganza.

Al ver tal aprensión en los ojos del pelinegro, Naruto lo supo. Supo que tenía que protegerlo de todo lo que podría dañarlo, de esa amarga soledad que lo carcomía y que sólo lo llevaría por mal camino.

Las palabras nunca habían funcionado entre ellos dos, por lo que Naruto prefirió demostrárselo con acciones, como siempre lo hacía. Sin soltarlo, apoyó su frente con la del pelinegro, y con esos enormes ojos celestes buscó en su interior una señal, tan sólo una señal de que podría volver a introducirse en él tal como lo había hecho momentos atrás. Sasuke sabía que ese alejamiento no dudaría mucho, que su cuerpo siempre lo traicionaba cada vez que estaba cerca del rubio. Y sin soportarlo más cedió ante el impulso de probar por última vez los labios de Naruto. Pero lo que el pelinegro no sabía era que de ninguna manera el rubio permitiría que ese fuera el último. No ahora que éste le había correspondido.

Y fue así que después de dos años de complicaciones, aventuras y sentimientos redescubiertos, Naruto era muy feliz. Nunca había soñado con algo semejante, sin embargo de haberlo hecho, éste lo superaría con creces.  
No cabían dudas, al menos no para él, pero Sasuke era inexpugnable. El rubio nunca sabía lo que éste pensaba y menos aún, lo qué sentía. Si bien jamás se había negado a corresponderle, nunca le había confesado sentir lo mismo. Sin embargo, Naruto podía percibir un lazo muy fuerte entre ambos, tan inquebratable como el propio _amor_. Naruto era consciente de que un sentimiento como ese no se podía concebir de la noche a la mañana. Sin embargo, el tiempo no pasaba en vano, y aquel vínculo había madurado después de todo ese tiempo sólo para confirmar lo que a Naruto le fue evidente en un inicio.

Un año después, y Naruto ya contaba con tres años llenos de recuerdos que nunca borraría de su vida. Tres años que se demoronaron en cuestión de horas. Bastó unas cuantas palabras de un ser verdaderamente repulsivo, la resurrección de una demencial venganza y la promesa de un poder ilimitado para asesinar sin remordimiento aquel vínculo que los unía. En el que él creía.

Un vínculo roto, silencio y luego mucho dolor. Era lo único que ahora recordaba Naruto. Su aflicción no menguaba a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Y sus recientes reencuentros sólo lograban atormentarlo más. Naruto se había vuelto un ser melancólico con una cínica máscara de alegría que le dedicada cada mañana al mundo. Y a pesar de todo, en él aún residía un sentimiento de esperanza, un rayo de luz que lograba levantarlo por las mañanas y que le pemitía creer aún en ese_ vínculo_, aún en Sasuke.  
Y que le quedaba si se le había acabado las opciones. Porque el dolor ya no significaba nada y las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos esa noche, esa noche en la que sólo se había dedicado a recordar, únicamente revelaban que **lo** había superado, había sobrepasado al propio **dolor** y ahora no le quedaba más remedio que llorar.

_"Un velo de tristeza empaña mi visión,_  
_he sobrepasado el umbral del dolor"_

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola! Espero alguien siga aún esta historia. Bueno, como lo había mencionado antes lo haré por partes, y este capítulo sólo contiene una estrofa de la canción, lo que me preocupa porque quizá se extienda y yo no quiero eso T.T Así que espero algunas humildes opiniones y que disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo al escribirla. Y bueno, si quieren también pueden torturarse -como yo- cuando algo no sale como querían. Es broma n.n

Creo que eso es todo, hasta la próxima...

_Faig2_


	3. Capítulo III

**Levemente**

_

* * *

_

Capítulo III

Mediodía y las gotas de una fuerte lluvia ya azotaban la aldea de Konoha. El suelo que era barrido por ésta, dejaba atrás algunas hojas y pequeñas piedras regadas por los bordes del camino, un bello paisaje invernal que los aldeanos no se quedaban a ver debido a los fuertes vientos y a ese pálido cielo que a la mayoría deprimía aún más que la misma guerra, la cual no hace mucho había sido declarada.

Después de mucho tiempo las alianzas volvían a formarse, por lo que todas las aldeas estaban alerta a cualquier circunstancia irregular producida dentro de éstas. Ninguna persona entraba ni salía de la aldea sin antes ser identificado y revisado, a excepción de los equipos de protección ANBU, quienes constantemente se movían en las sombras acatando las órdenes enviadas por la asamblea recientemente formada por las respectivas villas.

Las cosas no daban buen aspecto, sin embargo la mayoría de shinobis mantenían su apacible comportamiento, lo que ayudaba a tranquilizar a los habitantes que no demoraron en enterarse sobre el regreso de Madara Uchiha. Pronto, todas las actividades habían entrado en estado de recesión, las clases se habían suspendido como era de esperarse y algunas labores habían sido canceladas.

Una silenciosa antesala se cernía sobre el mundo shinobi y cada uno a su manera trataba de sobrellevar esa tortuosa situación a una más optimista.

Y de la misma manera, Naruto procuraba ser lo más útil posible en esta desatada situación. Sin embargo, la propia Hokague se negaba a tener a Naruto en las reuniones alegando que pronto este sería citado para ser informado de cualquier decisión tomada, privilegio que el rubio se había ganado luego del enfrentamiento contra Pain. A pesar de haber aceptado las condiciones de la rubia lideresa, Naruto no perdía de vista ningún detalle. Además de cualquier forma éste no podría haber asistido, ya que pronto volvería al Monte Myobokuzan junto a Fukasaku, su nuevo entrenamiento no debía esperar, además de ser pieza clave de la venidera confrontación.

El rubio aún tenía algunos días libres antes de regresar con el viejo sapo. Sin embargo, luego de haber estado nuevamente cara a cara con Madara Uchiha y haber escuchado toda esa historia sobre Sasuke, lo único en que pensaba era en la forma de volverse más fuerte, pues el tiempo había pasado y le demostraba, una vez más, que a pesar de su constante esfuerzo por hacerse más fuerte aún no superaba al Uchiha.

_Aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a las personas que quería._

Todo se sintetizaba en ese pensamiento, pensamiento que muchos habían juzgado como ingenuo y muy inmaduro, pero para Naruto era mucho más que eso. Era un fuerte motivo para intentarlo una y otra vez, para luchar incluso si las circunstancias no le favorecían en nada, para sacar fuerzas aunque su cuerpo y mente le abandonaran, para suspirar con fuerza a pesar de haber consumido su último aliento. Porque para Naruto **ese** era su **camino ninja**.

Y con esos pensamientos en mente, el rubio se hundió en un inevitable sopor.

* * *

La opacidad de la noche había cubierto Konoha y de la misma forma a un rubio que se había quedado dormido entre tanta meditación aquella tarde. Su tranquilo sueño era arrullado por aquel sobrenatural silencio que embargaba las calles. De pronto, una gélida brisa invadió el pequeño departamento del rubio, perturbando la temperatura de su cuerpo. Con algo de molestia, el pelirubio se levantó de su cálida cama a cerrarlas, percatándose de la densa neblina que envolvía a la aldea. De repente, una sombra entre éstas captó su atención, se movía muy rápido. Casi imperceptible ante los ojos de un inexperto observador pero no para él. Por un momento creyó que se trataba de uno de los miembros de los equipos ANBU, los únicos calificados para transitar a esas horas de la noche, sin embargo, la sombra que seguía con la vista era demasiado torpe como para ser uno de ellos, pero aún así de técnica impecable, una contradicción que el rubio solo lograba explicar de una manera: aquel que saltaba entre los tejados estaba herido.

Un sin fin de posibilidades cruzaban por la mente del rubio tratando de justificar el estado de aquella opaca figura que desaparecía en dirección a la puerta principal de la aldea. Y podría haber elaborado más de éstas si su cuerpo no hubiera reaccionado antes que su mente, comenzando así una inesperada persecución tras ese enigmático individuo.

Su paso era veloz, casi imposible de seguir, sin embargo Naruto estaba dispuesto a averiguar de qué se trataba.

Después de unos minutos, el rubio había logrado acercarse a una distancia prudente de aquel fugitivo ser. Sin embargo, no lograba divisar la totalidad de su aspecto, y mucho menos las intenciones de tan raudo recorrido. Al parecer, perseguirlo no llevaría a nada. La persecución había acabado, era hora de interceptarlo. Naruto ya se estaba preparando para un feroz enfrentamiento cuando de repente la figura paró en seco. Rápidamente el rubio lo imitó.

La distancia entre ambos se había acortado, no obstante el misterioso individuo sólo prestaba atención a la entrada de aquel barrio olvidado, al que sin darse cuenta habían llegado a parar: El Barrio Uchiha.

El corazón de Naruto pronto dio un vuelco. Imprudente o no, su mente solo formulaba una palabra: Sasuke.

El rubio sabía que sonaba ilógico, sin embargo no podía evitar creer que se trataba de él. Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo. Sin pensarlo más se acercó hacia éste, a paso lento como si de atrapar un ave se tratara, solo que acercarse a Sasuke era más complicado que eso.

Pronto el pelinegro saltó adentrándose un poco más en los interiores, convirtiendo el intento del rubio en un completo fracaso. Unos metros más allá y logró localizar nuevamente al Uchiha que se mantenía estático ante una casa de grandes dimensiones. Naruto se acercó hacia el pelinegro en completo silencio, dejando tan solo un metro de distancia entre ambos. No era su intención acercarse más, sin embargo su cuerpo lo atraía deliberadamente hacia éste. Pero antes de que eso sucediera, el pelinegro dio unos cuantos pasos más hacia delante, como si supiera de su intención. Naruto creyendo que huiría, se apresuró a hablar.

- Sasuke.- Más lo único que pudo pronunciar fue su nombre. En un leve susurro, intentaba formular alguna pregunta que el pelinegro aceptara responder.- Madara...lo que dijo Madara ¿es cierto?

- ...- El pelinegro aún en silencio volteó hacia Naruto, enfrentando su celeste mirada. El rubio apenas reaccionó al ver de frente al Uchiha. Su rostro lucía demacrado, sus rasgos cansados apenas sostenían esa fría mirada. Su aspecto daba la apariencia de haber enfrentado una feroz contienda. Y tras esas rasgadas ropas, podía distinguir varios rastros de sangre. Naruto supo de inmediato que éste estaba muy mal herido, sin poder explicarse aún cómo era que se mantenía en pie.

- Sasuke, ¡¿qué..?- A punto de preguntarle sobre su estado, el pelinegro se desplomó. Pero antes de que éste tocará el piso, Naruto reaccionó sujetándolo fuertemente en el aire. Al tenerlo tan cerca pudo sentir el penetrante olor de sangre que provenía de sus ropas, estaban totalmente empapadas. Naruto no sabía qué hacer.

La torrencial lluvia de la mañana había vuelto a comenzar, y con Sasuke en brazos le sería difícil evitar mojarse. Además, en su estado no le parecía adecuado exponerlo a la lluvia. Lo único que se le ocurrió a Naruto fue ingresar a esa casa, la cual Sasuke había estado mirando todo ese tiempo.

Una vez dentro, el rubio buscó una habitación decente donde poder recostar al pelinegro, lo que le fue algo difícil, pues todo estaba en completa oscuridad. A tientas, y con mucho cuidado logró encontrar una cama donde acostarlo. No era mucho, pero al menos ya estaban libres de la lluvia y el frío.

Con algo de dificultad logró encontrar una antigua lámpara que aún conservaba combustible en su interior. Rápidamente la prendió, colocándola en la mesita de noche cerca de la cama en la que reposaba el pelinegro. Sentándose cerca de éste, procedió a revisarlo, sin embargo no sabía por dónde comenzar. Y es que él nunca le prestaba atención a la pelirosa cuando ésta intentaba darle unos cuantos conocimientos sobre primeros auxilios. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, el pelirubio supo que era inútil intentar ayudar al pelinegro.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se paró decidido a buscar ayuda, no importaba si luego medio mundo se venía contra él por ayudar a un supuesto Akatsuki o si lo implicaban en una conspiración contra Konoha. Ya no interesaban más, para él lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era Sasuke.

Pronto se deshizo de su casaca para abrigar con éste al ojinegro. Pasando una mano por su frente, retiró los húmedos mechones que tapaban su blanquecino rostro e intentando darle algo de tranquilidad se acercó hacia éste para susurrarle que todo estaría bien. Seguido de esto se dispuso a salir del cuarto cuando de repente un inesperado movimiento lo detuvo.

- Na…naruto...- Sasuke había sujetado su brazo, intentando detenerlo.- ¿Qu-qué estás haciendo?

- Voy a buscar ayuda. Sakura-chan sabrá qué hacer.- Con una inesperada sonrisa, Naruto trató de tranquilizar una vez más aquel impaciente rostro del pelinegro.

- No...no necesito ayuda.

- Pero Sasuke... mírate, ni siquiera puedes moverte.- Naruto con tono preocupado intentaba convencer al Uchiha que era necesario pedir ayuda médica.- No te preocupes, Sakura-chan no dirá nada. Yo voy...

- No, Naruto. Nadie tiene que saber que... que estuve aquí. Ni siquiera tú.- Soltando el débil agarre del brazo del rubio, intentó sentarse en la cama, logrando sólo que un terrible dolor hincara su abdomen. Sin poder disimularlo contrajo su rostro en una dolorosa mueca. Naruto supo entonces que Sasuke realmente estaba en mal estado, pues de no ser así, nunca hubiera dejado escapar ese quejido.

- Basta Sasuke...sólo quiero ayudarte.- Con una ansiosa mirada, Naruto trataba de leer algún gesto de confirmación por parte del pelinegro, sin embargo éste estaba resuelto a no ceder.

- No necesito tu ayuda.- Sentándose con notoria dificultad, volvió a dirigirse al rubio.- No necesito la ayuda de nadie. Ésta es mi venganza, sólo mía.- De repente, bajo el tono de su voz hasta convertirla en un penoso murmullo.- Comprende Naruto, éste es mi camino...es mi camino, no el tuyo.

Naruto que tenía la mirada dirigida al piso, reaccionó al escuchar sus últimas palabras.

- Eso no es cierto.- Con clara entonación, el rubio prosiguió- Ese no es tu camino y esa estúpida venganza no tiene sentido...no tiene sentido si...si eso significa tu muerte.- Sasuke mantenía la mirada fija en la sangre que manchaba la naranja casaca de Naruto.

- Y entonces, ¡¿qué tiene sentido para ti?- Su voz había cambiado a su tono habitual, a esa ruda entonación llena de ira.- ¡¿Qué harías tú, Naruto, si presencias la muerte de todo tu clan y tu familia a manos de tu único hermano? ¡¿Qué harías si comprendes que la única opción que te queda es el odio y la venganza? Y si después de todo... de todo lo que sacrificaste, te das cuenta que esa no es la verdad...que todo era mentira, que la realidad es otra y no la que quisieras que fuera, que la verdad, a pesar de ser totalmente diferente, sigue siendo dolorosa e inclusive... más cruel.

Si te enteras... ¡que tu propia aldea, la propia villa en la que viviste todo este tiempo, en la que confiabas ordenó a tu único hermano a eliminar a todo su clan e incluso a su propia familia!- Y mientras que el pelinegro decía todo esto, sus manos de forma inconsciente habían ido estrujando de a poco la casaca anaranjada, siendo tanta la furia irracional enfocada en este acto que sin querer el Mangekyo Sharingan había despertado, dirigiendo esa mirada maldita hacia Naruto.

El rubio algo sorprendido sostuvo la mirada hiriente del pelinegro; aterradora, como ninguna otra, era la nueva visión del Uchiha, casi insoportable si te dejabas llevar por ésta. Naruto estaba paralizado, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la nueva imagen de su eterno rival. Sin poder sobrellevarlo más, el rubio casi llegaba a su límite. Y cuando el aire parecía extinguirse del ambiente y la presión se volvía insoportable, el carmesí de sus ojos se disolvió en dolorosas lágrimas silenciosas.

El rubio apenas podía creer lo que veía, ver al pelinegro derrumbarse tan frágil ante él era demasiado irreal. El dolor reflejado en su rostro era totalmente desconcertante. Una lenta agonía que resquebrajaba al pelinegro con visible facilidad, y la desesperación con la que se aferraba a sí mismo era una cruel tortura para aquel rubio que lo observaba en esa situación tan deplorable.

Y sin poder detenerse, Naruto rodeó al pelinegro en un protector abrazo, tratando de extinguir aquel odio que lo dominaba y que no paraba de consumirlo.

Aquella suave opresión sobre su cuerpo malherido resultó ser el mejor bálsamo para el pelinegro, que sin mostrar resistencia se dejó estrechar entre los cálidos brazos del rubio.

El pelinegro sabía lo insensato de ese acercamiento, sin embargo le era inevitable rechazar la tibieza del pasado, los imborrables recuerdos que todavía naufragaban en su marejada mente. Y ahora que lo tenía tan cerca era totalmente inútil negarse más a esos perennes sentimientos, tornándose aún más difícil la resistencia con sólo respirar su dulce aroma. La nostalgia se había convertido en algo más que nostalgia, y la obstinación por fin había resuelto tan enredada confusión en su interior. La fortaleza que todo ese tiempo había acompañado al pelinegro no existía más. Una desconocida docilidad se hacía presente reafirmando lo difícil que había sido apaciguar esa amarga soledad y lo inhumano de ese alejamiento. Finalmente tuvo que reconocerlo, el pelinegro tuvo que reconocer la falta que le había hecho Naruto y lo estúpido que fue al creer que podía borrar sus recuerdos.

"_Tu ausencia es el invierno más largo que he vivido, _

_el lamento y los recuerdos no se han ido._

Naruto podía sentir como su abrazo era correspondido en un escenario totalmente utópico, tan inimaginable como cualquiera de sus encuentros, y más aún al ver lo renuente que se comportaba. Fue así que con un leve movimiento trató de acomodar al ojinegro en esa fría cama, intento que tenía por objetivo simplemente calmarlo. Pues seguir con la conversación no sería conveniente para el pelinegro, quien se alteraba con facilidad. Y como al parecer Sasuke no le permitiría traer ayuda, sólo le quedaba la opción de curar el mimo sus heridas o al menos parte de ellas. Entonces procedió con delicadeza sobre éste, pero el pelinegro lo interrumpió.

Naruto, quien en ningún momento había apartado la vista del magullado cuerpo de su compañero, fue obligado a ver de frente visualizando con preocupación el rastro de sangre impreso en las mejillas del pelinegro. Y antes de que pretendiera limpiarlas, el pelinegro acercó una de sus manos hacia el rostro del rubio acariciando bajo sus ojos repentinamente. Fue entonces que Naruto se dio cuenta de la humedad que invadía su rostro, las lágrimas que de forma inconsciente habían nublado su visión mientras conversaban.

Y en un gesto afable, Naruto sonrío levemente para luego hacer lo que desde un inicio había deseado, fundir sus labios con los del pelinegro. Lo que se convirtió en una desesperada aceptación por parte del ojinegro, que poco a poco fue regulando la intensidad de su aproximación al sentir el dolor que este simple acto le producía. Y es que Naruto estaba a hojarcadas sobre éste, presionando sin querer parte de su cuerpo.

Por un instante, el rubio había olvidado las intenciones de su acercamiento, pero al ver los dolorosos gestos en la cara del pelinegro, pronto recordó que debía atender sus heridas. Mas las intenciones de Sasuke eran otras, sólo quería mantenerse así, muy quieto junto al rubio, sentir su calor nuevamente cerca. Y abrazando al rubio por detrás, acercó sus cuerpos en una cómoda posición, la cual conservaron en completo silencio hasta quedarse dormidos.

* * *

La luz era demasiada potente para seguir ignorándola, su agradable descanso había terminado. Abriendo los ojos con cierta molestia, divisó unas ondulantes líneas blancas meciéndose en el aire. Frotando sus ojos en un intento por ver mejor, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de sus cortinas moviéndose al son del viento que entraba por sus ventanas, abiertas de par en par.

Entonces Naruto recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, sintiéndose algo desorientado al encontrarse recostado sobre su propia cama. Y es que el claramente recordaba cada acontecimiento de la noche anterior.

Sin pensar en nada más, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el Barrio Uchiha. Agotado por el rápido recorrido, frenó ante la puerta de la casa que hace unas cuantas horas atrás recordaba haber cruzado. Pronto ingresó al lugar, revisando primero la habitación ocupada y luego, las demás, repasando cada espacio dentro de la casa, una y otra vez sin encontrar ni una sola pista del Uchiha.

Más confundido que al inicio, se dio cuenta, entonces, de que quizá todo se había tratado de un sueño. Sin creerlo aún, salió fuera de la casa para mirar al cielo, y sin saber bien que buscaba caminó sin rumbo hacia los adentros del barrio. Una pista, una señal, algo que le confirmara que todo lo sucedido la noche anterior no era producto de su torpe imaginación.

Y después de varias horas de una búsqueda sin sentido, Naruto regresó resignado a su pequeño departamento. Con los pies llenos de barro, a causa de la lluvia, ingresó a su cuarto sin prestarle importancia.

Lo único que quería era explotar en llanto, pero no podía. Ya no más, cada vez que lo hacía sentía su voluntad desvanecerse. Y de pronto, lo vio, ahí sobre su silla estaba su casaca, enrojecida por partes.

Era su sangre, era real. No había soñado nada, era cierto, sin embargo Sasuke se había esmerado en borrar cada rastro que sugiera su aparición en la aldea, sin embargo su casaca era la excepción.

Naruto tenía la certeza de que el pelinegro lo había hecho a propósito. Asaltándolo así un millón de preguntas. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo? ¿Realmente existía la posibilidad de hacer regresar a Sasuke a la villa? ¿Podría luchar contra tanto odio descarriado?

_**...¿qué harías si Sasuke atacara Konoha ?...Sasuke aún es puro y podría ser influenciado muy fácilmente...Y si eso pasara, ¿serías capaz de detenerle?... ¿aunque eso significara matarlo?... ¿puedes comparar la vida de Sasuke con la de Konoha?...**_

Recordaba sus palabras, ahí parado frente a su ventana, Naruto miraba a los niños jugar mientras recordaba las palabras de Itachi, que de una manera muy clara resonaban aún en su mente.

_**...Hay veces en las que un ninja debe tomar decisiones muy dolorosas...**_

Estrujando con fuerza su casaca, Naruto sabía que debía tomar pronto una decisión. Mirando hacia el horizonte, lo único que se preguntaba era qué estaría haciendo Sasuke en esos momentos, y si realmente estaría bien.

_Y cuando llegue el momento, ¿cuál será tu decisión? _

Y como si de una respuesta se tratara, un suave viento sopló en su rostro. Naruto casi podía respirar su aroma, recordando ese corto acercamiento con el pelinegro, comprendiendo que al llegar la noche alucinaría una vez más con él.

"_Levemente cada vez que el viento sopla te respiro,_

_bajo el manto de la noche diariamente te alucino"_

_Continuará..._

_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora****: **

Hola, _Faig2_ les saluda, y pretende explicar lo agobiante de corregir un capítulo. Y más aún cuando tus cansadas neuronas no están dispuestas a sacrificar horas de sueño por una noble y adictiva causa ToT. Pero eso no fue impedimento, la prueba viviente y materializada está allá arriba esperando ser leída y comentada.

Sin más que decir, _Faig2_ se despide porque está a punto de entrar en un coma irreversible u.u

**~Faig2~**


End file.
